Hyrule High
by FlowersBeauty
Summary: I didn't think he'd fall for me. I wasn't what you call popular, and I wasn't a cheerleader. But he did, but I'm worried about getting too attached to him...Link x OC. Rated T just in case.


**Hyrule High**

**Chapter 1**

I keep asking myself, what I am doing sitting here on the risers? I hate school sports. I can just get up and leave right now. Honestly, I hate sports in general. Not that I don't like exercising. In fact, I like a long run or a walk around Hyrule. Or a swim in Ordon's river. I just never really had a competitive spirit. But I knew why I was sitting here, and the reason makes me want to kick myself in the butt. His long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and flawless skin. I'm watching something that I hate just to see some guy play. A guy who would most likely never notice me. I'm not a cheerleader nor am I popular. It made me feel terrible inside.

I guess I should tell you a little bit about me. My name is Aria, my father was a hylian knight and my mother was a gerudo thief. I was born in Kakariko village, but I ran away from home when I was younger because I felt like my parents were always fighting because of me. I currently reside in Ordon, I'm seventeen and a junior in Hyrule High. I have brown skin, brown eyes, and long black hair that I either have curled or kept in a large braid or ponytail. I have healing magic and my classes focuses on things like herbalism, medicine, and first-aid. It should be obvious that I'm trying to become a healer. I also know how to use a bow and arrow. Last, I'm in no extracurricular activities because of Ivy. Ivy is an eight year old, a hylian boy who apparently likes to dress up like a girl, and play with dolls. Especially fairy dolls. He has sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes, and caramel like skin. He always tell me how he wants to be a knight like his dad someday. His father died in a war against Ganondorf, and his mother died from drowning in the river. No one ever found out if it was an accident, murder, or suicide. So when I first saw the orphaned little boy I took him in. I wasn't just going to leave him abandoned. Not when I could do something about it. There was also something special I saw about that little boy. I can't really explain it however, and I can't quite put my finger on it. But I know it's there.

So back to the story, I'm sitting here watching Link play, because I have a major crush on him. What is there not to like about him? His blonde hair, his blue eyes, that cream colored skin, and how fine he looks in that green tunic and brown boots. He also doesn't act like a jerk like most athletes do. He's so irresistible that it hurts. Because not a lot of people know about me, a lot of girls like him, and he's always hanging out with one of Hyrule High's cheerleaders princess Zelda. She is known as the prettiest girl in Hyrule High. Link was out of my league, and it made me want to cry a little.

My deep thoughts were interrupted when Link had let out a yell. The coach had instructed one of the players to get him off of the field. I watched him sit on the bench. I got up from the risers and went ahead to see how bad the damage was. If I get ridiculed, I'll get ridiculed, it's not like a lot of people will remember me anyway. I'll probably be just known as the creepy, obsessed, or weird girl who went up to the most popular boys. I lightly held the boy's ankle carefully observing it. I could feel him, the coach, and the other students staring at me. I bet they were wondering what I was doing. Scratch that, I knew they were. Seeing that the ankle was most likely just twisted I lightly rubbed the sides of his ankle using my power in the process. When the swelling had went down I asked Link if he could stand. The boy stood up and moved his ankle around a bit.

"That is amazing, what did you do?" He asked me.

"My power is healing…" I said shyly wondering if he had heard me.

"You can heal? That is cool…have I seen you here before?"

"I don't think so…not a lot of people know me…"

"Oh, would you like to hang out sometime then?" I think I might have nodded a little too quickly when he had asked me that question. "Okay." I answered. Link just smiles and I couldn't help but to push my hair back and giggle a bit. The coach then yelled at Link to get back on the field.

"Well see ya." He told me about to take off. I grabbed his arm without thinking.

"Um, wait." I said, I went through my purse and pulled out a pen and a small sheet of paper. I wrote my phone number down and handed it to him. Link grins a bit. "Thanks." He told me before leaving. I walk off the field feeling very bubbly inside. I just gave the coolest guy in Hyrule High my phone number.

**(How was it? This is my first Zelda fanfic so be nice. As of now I'm currently not accepting ocs to be in the story so don't ask.)**


End file.
